Black Rose
by TheBadAdult
Summary: " -I truly believe that the fact her own grandfather killed her parents, will place her firmly on our side" Arthur said darkly to a now silent room, coming to the defence of the absent young Witch he regarded highly- Roseleen Moore and her young son move into Grimmauld Place at the request of Dumbledore. Why is she so important? and what big secret is she keeping hidden? Sirius/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: New story alert. This is a Pilot chapter, see if anybody is interested. This story will be running alongside the Order of the Phoenix timeline, however it may be changed to fit my own plans. No hate please, as I haven't read the books in a long time I will be using the movies mainly as reference however I am making my way through OOTP currently. This will be a Sirius/OC story with some distressing scenes, warnings will be given.**

 **Reviews are so important to me, I cannot update without them. For those who follow my other story (Ancient Attraction) don't worry I have not abandoned, more of a small break to help my creative flow.**

 **All OC characters are my own, Queen J.K Rowling holds the rights to all other Harry Potter content x**

 **Typos are God's will I am sorry**

* * *

 **\- Chapter 1-**

 _Black Rose_

* * *

Remus tugged consciously at the tightness of his dark shirt collar, eyes flickering between the slightly chipped watch on his left wrist, whose arm was edging closer to the hour mark, and the busy street before him. Upon waking this morning, the last place the ex-professor was expecting to be today was loitering among the muggle masses in the cool air of london in early Autumn. _No_ , in fact this was the last place he wanted to be, he thought, narrowly avoiding a rushing muggle woman whose arms were filled with what Remus guessed to be shopping bags. Stepping further backwards until little room was left between himself and the towering building above, Remus Lupin exhaled slowly, calming his nerves. Dumbledore had been short and to the point, and for a man of few words nothing else should be expected. _Go to Oxford Circus at 9pm, and wait for a Woman named Rose, she'll be expecting you._ Checking his battered watch once more Remus let out a scoff, eye squinting at the time. _9:03._ Whoever Dumbledore was expecting was _late_. Eyes shifting from the clock face to the heaving streets Remus let out a sigh. How in Merlin's name was this less than punctual woman to find him? At least 20 faces passed by the second and none were the wiser of his hidden location, shadowed by the cool stone buildings of the famous street. Almost caving to the growing urge to give up and return to the Headmaster empty handed, Remus practically missed the petite female walking directly towards him, nearly jumping out of his skin when a soft hand clasped his lower arm.

"Lupin..?" a soft voice charmed, reminding him of a gentle church choir.

Light brown eyes turned to the new arrival, widening slightly at the woman before him. Eyes so familiar that it took a second glance before Remus understood that this woman was _not_ Lily potter. What were shockingly similar green orbs to Lily and later Harry in fact held more of a teal colour than the vibrant green of the Potter's. The next conclusion that Remus Lupin came to was that this woman was undeniably beautiful, so much so that he completely looked over the small infant balanced calmly on her right hip.

Coming to the conclusion that this was her man, Dumbledore having been less than specific with details and thus leaving Roseleen to make the assumption that the scarred towering man before her was best fit of that of Remus Lupin, member of the Order of the Phoenix. Feeling Leo Squirm in her grasp, groggy from their long journey, she asked again with more confidence.

"Mr Lupin? Dumbledore said you were to meet us here" She frowned slightly as confusion clouded the face of the stranger before her, his eyes frowning as he gazed at her son, as if her little Leo had seemingly appeared from thin air right before the man's eyes. Surely she hadn't got the man's identity wrong, although the scars that spanned his arguably handsome face were a clue, it was the uncomfortable shifting around muggles that had caught Rose's eye.

Realising that the woman had repeated herself again, Remus cleared his throat, becoming suddenly _very_ self conscious of his wrinkled shirt and 3 day stubble. Knowing that his appearance often scared off women rather than entice them, he plastered what he hoped was a reassuring smile on his face before answering the brunette beauty before him.

"It seems you found me before I was able to find you" he said softly

"And please, just Remus is fine, none of that 'Mr' malarkey" Although looking at her closely Remus realised she looked almost young enough to call him professor! Brandishing a smile that he was sure could stop a killing curse in its tracks, the woman extended her free hand not occupied by an infant.

Grasping the soft hand in his rough ones, Remus almost missed her reply.

"Just Remus it is then, my name is Roseleen, but please call me Rose" removing her hand from his she adjusted the infant, no older than 1 by his guess, on her hip.

"And this is Leo"

The infant, although as beautiful as his mother, rosey cheeks and all, looked nothing like her Remus noted. Where light green eyes were to be expected were instead cool grey orbs with a splash of artic blue paired with a messy mop of vibrant white gold locks, a stark contrast to his mother's warm brown waves. The small infant looked wide eyed towards the slightly untidy man, casting his young innocent eyes over this new stranger before finding more interest in his mother's coat jacket. Satisfied the he had indeed found the correct woman and never a man to extent awkward small talk, Remus nodded once before hailing down a muggle taxi on the busy street. Although brief in description Dumbledore had insisted on no use of magical transport, insisting he use muggle transport to arrive at their destination. Following his lead Rose climbed into the stopped car, grasping tightly onto her son as she tucked into the low seats of the black cab. The driver eyed the couple and infant briefly, wondering how the, in his mind rather haggard looking man, managed to score a beauty such as the brunette sat beside him.

"Grimmauld Place, Islington" Remus said tightly, having noticed the Cabbies wandering eye. Shaking his head slightly the driver nodded, shifting slightly in his seat before pulling into the stream of traffic. Looking to his left Remus smiled softly, watching as Rose held an inquisitive Leo on her lap as wide grey eyes eagerly scanned the blurring streets of London, before he frowned once more, thoughts returning to that of the ever mysterious Albus Dumbledore.

Remus, along with the entirety of the Order, had noticed the old professors secretive plans of late. Not only had he practically eluded every soul since the untimely death of Cedric Diggory, any messages from him seemed to only confuse those they reached. Either the Professor had finally become the bumbling old fool that the _lovely_ folk over at the Daily Prophet so liked to portray him as, or he is hiding something important, and for Remus he truly hoped it was the latter. With thoughts turning to the Order, Remus wondered whether Harry had arrived at the newly founded Order base, a smile tugging at his tight lips at the warm thought of Sirius and Harry's much overdue reunion.

* * *

12 Grimmauld place was, to be put simply, rather drab. Dark and dingy corridors ran along the entirety of the multi storey town house, leading to impossibly darker and damp rooms. A thick layer of dust lingered in every imaginable hiding spot adding to the strange rotting smell that seemed to emit from the very floor boards that currently several Order members were pacing across. Packed into a room, arguably too small and cluttered to host such an event, were the Order of the Phoenix, give or take a handful of members. Situated centre table, sat rather quietly, was no other than the notorious Sirius Black, looking slightly less Notorious than the wanted posters portrayed. Dark black curls falling just under his chin, quite fitting of the surname he held, paired with storm coloured eyes, at the fine age of 35 Sirius black was no less the handsome charmer of his youth. Giving a wink to the new female arrival Tonks, who blushed darkly. No, _he definitely hadn't lost his looks_ , Sirius thought with slightly lifted lips as he turned back to the ensuing conversation. Although the raven haired man would have much prefered to be reunited with his Godson, Alastor having rescued him from those wretched muggles that called themselves Harry's blood family, Sirius knew that Order Business was of utmost importance. Hence pushing all focus from his only family and to the red-head member now holding the Order's attention.

"-and for _once_ I must agree with my wife, Harry is too young to be introduced-not that he wouldn't jump at the thought so Sirius don't give me that look" Mr Weasley said quickly before Sirius could utter a word in, giving him a pointed look.

"We're not here to talk about Potter, although it seems our time is consumed dealing with that little half wit-" Alastor Moody piped up, glass eye spinning wildly in its leather pouch, earning the towering man the deserved title of Mad-Eye.

"-What we should be discussing is Lupin's absence, now I'm never one to doubt Dumbledore but why in God's name do we need a Veela half breed in the order? Especially a Moore!"

"Dumbledore has plans we can't _poss-ib-ly_ understand, that's why he is in charge and not you, _pat-chy-"_ Severus drawled out slowly, earning himself several glares from those still unsettled with his presence in the Order.

"-As for Miss Roseleen Moore, some more than _oth-ers_ should know that last names don't _dic-tate,_ an individual's actions" Severus concluded innocently, while Sirius fumed quietly in his seat adding another reason to his dislike for the snake. Having missed the tension, the kind hearted Weasley continued on from his colleagues words.

"Quite right Severus! I had the pleasure of working with Miss Moore last year-very bright Witch that one- and I can guarantee that she is nothing like those that carry her last name, except her father of course-great man he was-"

The house of Moore were as renoud as they were feared. A Pure blood Irish family built around disloyalty and betrayal shroud in more mishaps than a shakespearean tragic, with Roseleen Moore at the centre of the greatest play of them all.

"The death of Donovan Moore and his wife was shocking-" Mundungus Fletcher said, sounding as disinterested in the death of Roseleen's parents as possible "-but how do we know she won't follow in the footsteps of her family?"

"Well we can only hope, however I truly believe that the fact her own _**grandfather**_ killed her parents, will place her firmly on our side" Arthur said darkly to a now silent room, coming to the defence of the absent young Witch he regarded highly.

Official Ministry documents may state the deaths of Donovan and Aurora Moore as unsolved murders, but those that couldn't be bribed knew the truth. Gallagher Moore murdered his only son and daughter-in-law for the dark lord, simultaneously orphaning his only Granddaughter, Roseleen Nora Moore.

"Woah who _died_ in here?" Came an angelic voice, all eyes turning to small brunette filling the curtained doorway, shadowed secondly by Remus Lupin, with multiple eyebrows rising at the small infant tucked neatly in his large arm sleeping soundly.

Sirius stared confused momentarily at the beauty before him, eyes so _familiar_ but then maybe not, _no,_ far too teal coloured to be a Potter. Pouty rose lips-how fitting- that Sirius just _couldn't_ believe to be natural led him to the conclusion that this striking woman must be _Roseleen._ Sirius had stood subconsciously-knocking a flustered Mundungus from his stool- out of manners or sheer shock he couldn't be quite sure. Now finding himself at the centre of Rose's attention and almost blushing-Sirius black was not and _never_ would be known to blush from the gaze of a woman- he cleared his throat confidently, straightening his waistcoat and plastering a smile he knew-or hoped-would leave the woman before him blushing profusely.

"Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?".

* * *

A/N: Do you like it? Please remember this is an introduction, plots do need time to develop.

QUESTION!

 _Who do you think is Leo's father?_

Read + Reviews Cherubs x


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Very very sorry about the delay, I've been in London for the past two weeks. I rather dislike the ending of this chapter but as Harry and the gang go back to Hogwarts I can progress my own plot! I go back to university next week so I highly doubt I will post for a while as hungover me wants little more than pizza and Netflix.**

 **Reviews suggested Leo as either being a Black or a Malfoy. He could be either... or neither!**

 **Xxx Sorry for any typos xxx**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

 _Black Rose_

* * *

 _ **-Past-**_

Rushing through the emerald tiled hallway of the impressive home of the Ministry of Magic, the petite brunette missed the several- _more like several dozen_ \- heads turning in her direction, too busy dodging the numerous cloaked ministry workers and civilians while ever so often checking her dainty wrist watch, which indicated she was precisely 7 and a half minutes late. _What a way to make a good impression_ , she thought to herself bitterly, almost losing her footing as her heels skidded on the smooth dark surface beneath her.

Still, the part Veela Witch couldn't contain her excitement -along with her nerves- at her impending internship. Despite being only a few months into her final year at Hogwarts, Rose simply couldn't ignore the offer, penned by the Minister himself, offering the job for ' _ **Consultant to the Department of Mysteries, room of Death'**_ immediately. The chance to work only a few corridors from where her mother once worked, was something the young Witch couldn't let pass by.

Seeing several caged wooded elevators, Rose slowed her pace slightly, now conscious of the long looks being sent her way. Flattening down her wavy hair self-consciously while straightening her rather too tight skirt, Rose missed the figure stood in the very elevator she now was rushing into. A fact she couldn't ignore when the moving box all but tossed her into the mans hard chest. Glove covered hands grasped her shoulders, their strong leather smell showing the man's wealth-while the tight grip on her shoulders indicated his _annoyance._ Removing herself from his arms, Rose spluttered an apology while turning to face the man.

Lucius Malfoy regarded the rather beautiful woman - or girl, as a better description - before him carefully. Annoyance melted away to pure attraction, _Merlin_ she's gorgeous the Senior Malfoy thought with a smirk growing on his tight pale lips feeling no remorse for his thoughts. It was no secret that Mr Malfoy had a wandering eye, with his wife turning a blind eye in return-they both knew Narcissa truly only loved their son and the arrangement fit Lucius just fine. Especially when fate seemed to practically throw this delicious female his way, all innocent wide green eyes and mountains of brown locks. Surely her lips weren't naturally that pouty? Lucius wondered, staring unabashedly at the girls rose lips, his male pride rising at the bright blush colouring her soft peach skin.

"Lucius Malfoy-" He said in his strong tone, stretching out the hand not holding onto the brass handrail "-and who would you be?".

"-late"

"...Excuse me?"

Malfoy frowned, first she stumbles onto him - not that he's complaining - and now she seems illiterate, neither apologizing nor answering his question. With dark blonde brows pulling together in a veep V, Lucius had no time to voice these thoughts before the elevator announced their arrival at the department of Mysteries and the doll like girl rushes from his presence. It's not until the metal gated doors shut once more that Lucius realises he is yet to move from the elevator, letting out a growl of frustration as he opens the gate, _stalking_ after the young Witch.

* * *

 _ **-Present-**_

The youngest Moore was thankful for the empty bedroom, which Mrs Weasley- _who reminded her of a mother hen_ \- had directed her towards after her pleasant but brief introduction to the Order Members. Having taken her sleeping son from Remus' arms, the brunette had nodded to the mix-matched group before slowly making her way up the dusty stairs careful to avoid the cloaked painting (A warning called down by who she assumed were the Weasley twins, voices synchronised). Letting out an inaudible sigh, Rose walked towards the brass double bed, lowering Leo carefully towards the moth-eaten duvet, smiling softly as her young son snuggled towards the fabric despite its ruined state. Happy that he wasn't going anywhere, Rose turned from her son and cast a tired eye around the high ceiling room. Like most other room, it too was covered in a peeling form of wallpaper in a dreary emerald colour, matching the dark floorboards beneath her feet. Thanking her lucky stars that the near constant mould smell seemed to avoid lingering in what she now assumed to be her temporary bedroom Rose loosened the clasp of her tan pea-coat before draping it over her sleeping son.

At one month shy of his first birthday, Leo was surprisingly bright, his cool eyes usually peering at everyone and everything that passed him by with a look of understanding that baffled his mother. But Merlin did she love him, no matter who his father was. But with every passing day and now as his mother caressed his cheek, the resemblance to his absent father was _uncanny._ Not liking where her thoughts were taking her Roseleen instead turned her mind to the handsome man who greeted her upon arrival at the safe house, dark curls framing an older but no less handsome face. _Very handsome_ , Rose thought as she slipped her small shoulder bag from her arm, the undetectable extension charm doing it's job well as the Witch began unloading more clothing and essentials from the small pouch than logically possible. Her aging Grandmother hadn't asked about her sudden departure, and Rose doubted her Grandmother would notice Rose's empty flat, if she ever cared to visit.

Kathleen Moore hadn't cared much about anything since Rose's father was murdered.

Rose resented her Grandmother until Leo was born, the young Witch understanding a mother's love, and the unimaginable loss of a child. Her Grandmother she could forgive but her Grandfather, she never would. Gallagher Patrick Moore lacked less morality and soul than the **Dark Lord** himself in her opinion. And so Rose had spent much of her life living between family friends- For her parents were greatly loved, and their loss felt tenfold- and her miserable Aunt's house, a place as a child Rose detested with her entire being. At the age of 17 she officially-although she had spent little to no time at her grandparents-moved out from the Moore family manor and to a small London apartment near Westminster, determined to work in the Ministry like her mother had.

Veelas or _half Veelas_ -Rose was quite never sure on her mother's paternity and the Moore's spoke little to none on the issue- often show affinities for different magical areas, and like her mother, Rose too possessed such abilities. However unlike Aurora Moore, who held the rather beautiful ability to see _love_ , Rose held an affinity for _death_. Like a sixth sense, the Veela-Witch felt nearing unnatural death.

Those that met Rose as an infant simply believed her to be fussy, rather than understanding that the then toddler was sensing her parents incoming murder. When the offer to work with her affinity arose in the ministry, she didn't think twice.

She hadn't even lasted a year.

Deciding that her son was very much asleep and having finished putting away what little possessions the pair had with them, Rose turned back towards the bedroom door, closing it softly behind her as she made her way once more down the cobweb filled hallway towards the argument ensuing in the kitchen below. Stopping a step or two before the ground floor the Veela hoovered, squinting as she strained to hear the conversation through the half opened door. Having passed a rather angry red-headed girl on the way down, Rose had slowed her pace considerably, worried about whatever was being discussed in the kitchen. Now stood only a few paces from the candle lit room, Rose listened intently to what she assumed was the conclusion to whatever was being argued about. Frowning at the sound of chairs scraping the old stone flooring, Rose all but stumbled down the stairs as a stream of teengers flowed from the now opened door.

Harry was the last to notice Rose stood a few steps above them, recognising the oddly pleasant Slytherin from his earlier years at Hogwarts. She had always been exceptionally kind to him during the few times that had interacted, always making him question her place in Slytherin, to Harry she seemed like a sure Gryffindor. Maybe even a Ravenclaw. Before Harry could utter a word, the Weasley twins were already trying their luck with the brunette beauty.

"Fancy this, us meeting you on this wonderful-"

Fred began only for George to then cut in after his brother.

"- _Evening_ , seems fate wants us to meet once-"

"More" The twins finished in synchrony, tossing Rose their best smiles and a synchronised wink each. Out of all the Weasley siblings, the twins were those Rose interacted with most during their years at Hogwarts, having enjoyed basking in the eternal smiles of Fred and George Weasley.

"Charming as ever boys but I'm actually after your father, sorry to disappoint" Rose said with a coy smile, eyes cast from the charming identical red heads towards the trio stood behind them.

"You wound us Moore!" Fred said with fake hurt, while his brother cupped his hands in a shape of a broken heart as they passed her on the stairs. Ignoring their antics Rose turned towards the remaining red-head, who blushed heavily beneath her gaze, and the frizzy brown haired girl to his left.

"Ron, Hermione, you've both grown much since I last saw you-" Then she turned her eyes to the scarred boy

"-And Harry, it is _good_ to see you again" She said with a gentle smile on her lips, eyes crinkled with smile lines as she looked at the unfortunate soul that was Harry Potter, battling her newly founded maternal instinct to grasp the poor boy in her arms. Mentally shaking the thoughts from her mind, Rose cast her eyes above the assortment of brunette and auburn hair, eyes focusing on the slightly open kitchen door. Noticing a look of distraction on the face of the petite woman before them, the Trio bid Rose goodnight before rushing after the twins.

Siris was the first to notice Rose, subconsciously sitting a little straighter in his seat as she entered the candle lit kitchen. Not that it made much difference to his appearance Sirius thought with a frown. Compared to the sight before him he felt no less clean than during his imprisonment, as if his gaze was tainting the woman before him. All the frustration from the previous conversation regarding his God-son seemed to fade from Sirius however, Rose brought a sort of calm aurora with her. Dragging his eyes from her Sirius watched with relief, it seemed like the rest of those present felt the same addictive feeling flowing from the Woman. Reminding himself of her Heritage, Sirius put two and two together as the petite female winched as all eyes turned in her direction.

"I don't mean to interrupt, I-I just heard voices from my roo-" Sirius smiled softly at her small stammer as Mr Weasley interrupted.

"Nonsense! You're one of _**us**_ now Rose, that means you should know what in Merlin's name is happening around this mad house" Mr Weasley said with confidence, motioning to the chair to his left, inadvertently placing Rose between himself and the only Black family member in the room. A fact that Sirius did not miss, moving in a way to seem less threatening to Rose. Truth be told, the Animagus could not understand these sudden feelings towards this new Witch, but he was sure not to act too soon and frighten the her. _Merlin_ he was old enough to be her _father._ She didn't deserve some old pervert chasing after. _No-_ Sirius thought-she deserved someone much better suited, younger and with less _emotional baggage._ With that painful thought in mind, Sirius cast his eyes away from the beauty looking in his direction-missing the frown that spread across Rose's face- instead focusing his grey orbs in any direction other than towards the brunette now perched far too close on his right, as Mr Weasley began a long explanation of current Order matters

* * *

 **A/N: Literally a filler chapter, it will get better so hold tight.** _ **Expect the unexpected.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** **Abuse Warning (Past Flashback)**

 **The ending is rushed but I hated this chapter, I do have a plan! It's just taking ages to get started.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

 _Black Rose_

* * *

The noble house of Black was once again empty. _Almost_ as empty as before the order and Weasley's had descended upon the cursed house, Sirius concluded from his morning perch in the aged kitchen-thoughts turning to the petite brunette currently residing above him- his signature smirk gracing his lips as he lifted his morning cup of tea to his mouth. With the teenagers once again returning to Hogwarts and the remaining order members to their respective homes and jobs, the Animagus was alone with the exception of the two newest guests of the house. Roseleen Moore was an enigma that Sirius found himself desperately trying to unravel. Without confronting the reserved beauty directly Sirius had decided on interrogating her previous school friends instead, finding for once in his life a struggle to be brash in front of a member of the opposite sex.

 _Loyal as anything_ , was his Godson's description of her. Hermione had raved about the older Witch's magical ability, Sirius finding himself surprised at the knowledge Rose was gifted in both non verbal and wandless magic- _she looked so docile for Merlin's sake!-_ but also reminding himself of Mr Weasley's description of her - _**exceedingly bright**_ \- much like Hermione; he could understand why the younger witch looked up to her ex-classmate.

"-and she was worshipped at school-" Ron had said off handedly while munching on his breakfast one morning after Sirius had subtly probed about his view of the young Moore. At his look of confusion the youngest male Weasley had continued.

"Yeah she was good at getting people to do what she wanted- don't get me wrong she was never _sadistic_ with it- I just never saw anyone say no to her, like yeah she's gorgeous but it was more than that, it was as if people would do anything to just _be_ in her presence…" He'd gone on to tell Sirius how even though she was surrounded by people- _more specifically boys_ \- she never really took much notice, like she didn't know the attraction she had. That had lifted the older man's spirits considerably and Ron seemed none the wiser to Sirius' subtle probes about Rose. In fact he was _quite_ proud to say he'd managed to gain a deeper understanding of the brunette without having to even speak to her!

The sound of a quiet cough snapped Sirius' attention to the kitchen door frame and the muse of his thoughts, who stood with a slight angle to her hips from holding the small blonde infant in her arms, wide green eyes turned in his direction, followed by another pair of considerably smaller and sleepier cool grey orbs. Sirius couldn't help the stupid smile that graced his lips as Leo's chubby fists rubbed at the sleep in his eyes. The whole scene was unbelievably _domestic._

"Good Morning Mr Black" And with that the day dream was shattered, because as much as he would wish it so, the beauty before him was _not_ his wife and the infant was _not_ his son. Sirius couldn't help the slight wince show on his face at the use of the formality.

"Please love, Sirius is just fine; you're making me feel like my _father_ " He didn't need reminding of the fact he was 16 years her senior. Remus had already teased him with the title _pervert_ enough times after he had stupidly mentioned how lovely she was.

Rose blushed, something she found herself constantly doing in the presence of the curly haired Wizard lately. He _oozed_ sex appeal. Dark, handsome and charming as a fox, Rose understood exactly why he held the reputation he flaunted so effortlessly.

Feeling her son wriggle in her arms, the young witch shifted her thoughts to the present, smiling softly at Sirius' statement as she sat Leo down on the wooden table and turned to fix breakfast. Unconsciously Sirius shifted slightly closer to the infant in an effort to prevent him crawling off the table, something Rose missed as her eyes flickered to an object to her right. Lifting the dark coloured envelope from the contrasting light kitchen counter, Rose bit her lip _hard-A habit only adapted in the last year-_ as she slipped her nail along the sealing, frown lines drawing between her sharp eyebrows at the ministry emblem.

Sirius felt the familiar adrenaline flow through his body at the cry that left Rose's lips, his eyes darting from a now frowning infant to Rose, who looked frighteningly pale as her eyes rose from the letter clutched in her small hands. Only when she had swooped her son back into her arms did Sirius catch his voice.

"-Bloody hell! What's wrong?" Unable to keep the harshness from his words Sirius stood abruptly, naturally reaching for his wand, eyes flickering for any unseen danger.

Rose couldn't breath. Neither could she stop the cursed letter being tugged gently from her hands by Sirius. Instead the young witch clutched tighter at the confused infant staring wide eyed between the two on edge adults, his young brain not understanding his mother's sudden worry.

Sirius eyes quickly scanned the letter, fighting hard to keep a straight face as his light eyes filtered over the print.

- _Your presence is requested at the Ministry-_

 _-...Regarding your Son...-_

 _-...Parental rights being questioned...-_

 _Rights?_ Who other than Roseleen had the rights to Leo? And why on earth would anyone question her ability to care for her son? Sirius' furrowed brow rose as he read on, coming to stand unconsciously closer to the shaking brunette and her son.

-... _Blood father..-_

 _-..._ _ **Lucius Malfoy**_ _.-_

Sirius tore his eyes away, fighting the natural urge to recoil from the woman before him. _Anyone_ , Sirius would forgiven her for _almost anyone_. But not the aristocratic arse _-_ _poor excuse of a man-_ that was _**Lucius Malfoy.**_ That social climbing cunt contributed in the _near murder_ of his Godson at the hands of the newly revived Dark Lord and yet Sirius had been fawning after his supposed lover and their bastard son. As his thoughts continued to churn, Sirius stepped away from Rose; not missing the look of devastation on her tear stained cheeks. _God,_ Sirius thought, _did she ever not look breathtaking?_

No wonder Malfoy wanted her.

Reminding himself of the newly revealed facts, Sirius shook the thoughts from his mind and the pull to comfort her, instead distancing himself from her.

He was only a table length away, but to Rose it could have been miles. She'd seen the look of disgust on his face, felt it to her very core. He hadn't physically struck her- _Rose believed he wouldn't even be capable of such an act-_ but the dead look he sent her way hurt just as much as any violent blow to the face would. Whatever thing that had been between them, shy glances and coy smiles, suddenly washed away with a single letter. By a single man. _Man_ , Rose scoffed mentally, Malfoy was no such thing. He was a nightmarish monster that had suddenly left her dreams and infiltrated her reality. Wiping harshly at her tears, Rose placed a struggling Leo on the cool tiled floor, managing a tiny smile as her son happily chased after Creature, before facing Sirius.

Eyes that were only moments ago full of panic, were filled with a renewed fire. Fearful became fiery. Lucius Malfoy had _no_ control of her, not now and not _ever._ She hadn't overcome so much in the last year for one small letter to knock down all her strength. Because if Roseleen Moore was anything, it was a survivor. Annoyed with her weakness, Rose wet her dried lips before filling the stagnant silence.

"He is not Leo's _father"_ Rose seethed, watching Sirius' reactions carefully. She wasn't sure why his opinion mattered, nobody's ever had, but Rose felt she needed his respect. Seeing the confusion on his face she took a slow deep breath. Sirius noticed how her breathing shook ever so slightly, from emotion or pure rage he wasn't sure, the purest hatred he'd ever seen swirling in her teal eyes

* * *

 _-Past-_

Roseleen never minded being alone, nor did she detest the silence that came paired with the absence of others. An affinity for Death does that to a person, and the Department of Mysteries was an especially quiet place.

Today was not a day Roseleen wanted to be alone.

Lucius was in a _Terrible_ mood and hard as a rock. His normal swagger was replaced with an angry strut as he strode along black tiles, expensive leather shoes clicking mercilessly against the floor of the Department of Mysteries. Roseleen Moore had been infiltrating his mind like an annoying parasite since she _practically_ threw herself at him in that Ministry Elevator. Who knew she would cause such an obsession, the little **harlot**. He wasn't the only pair of eyes following her pert little bottom as she hurried through the corridors daily, practically giving a show to all those watching as her dresses and skirts fluttered dangerously close to the indecent mark. She was a filthy flirt. Since their meeting Lucius had invited the young Witch on _several_ occasions to get to know each other on a deeper level and she'd had the nerve to reject every single one of his advances. Frankly the blonde wizard had had enough. She thought she could play hard to get and he'd chase after her.

As if she was anything other than a bed warmer.

Suddenly cold eyes found their destination.

 _Miss Roseleen Nora Moore: Advisor for Death and Spirits._

Shifting his eyes from the gold plated door sign, Lucius brushed the invisible dust from his suit clad shoulders before reaching for the door handle without a single curtesy knock. He felt a wide smirk lift his cheeks at the look of confusion crossing her face, dark brows pulled into a small frown as her lips formed a perfect O.

 _So pink, I wonder how they'd feel wrapped around my cock-_

"I wasn't expecting any visitors.." Lucius was pulled from his dark thinking as Roseleen stood cautiously, like prey being hunted, she instinctively stayed behind her desk like it was a barrier of defence.

"Am I not welcome?" No he was not, Rose thought. Several bunches of flowers and a dozen invites for _private_ meetings had made her quite aware of Malfoy's intentions, none of them genuine, _she was only a handful of years older than his own son!_ She knew who he was, or more importantly who he _did._ She didn't need a boost by sleeping with a powerful man like Lucius. He was a handsome man, and powerful but Rose didn't see the attraction. There was no warmth in those cool calculating eyes of his, and she wasn't naive enough to fall for his advances.

No. She wasn't interested.

Malfoy didn't know the word _no._ He could count on both hands the amount of times he'd been denied in life and currently, Rose was the leading culprit. She wanted him secretly, he just _knew it_ and this innocent act was beginning to wear very thin. Dangerously thin.

"Yes-well-I'm extremely busy so if you could just leave-" She wasn't and as she came around her imaginary protection that was her desk Malfoy moved forward, trapping her against the hard mahogany and his broad chest.

"-Please.." Rose finished weakly, the authority dropping from her voice as he towered over her. As panic set in she reached quickly for her wand, eyes widening seeing its usual resting place empty.

"Looking for something?" Lucius muttered deeply from above, his large form easily dwarfing the witch below him as he dragged the end of her missing wand along the skin of her exposed neck before pushing it down her chest. The silent stun spell froze on her dry lips as Lucius uttered an unknown spell.

" _Magia obstructionum"_

Lucius grinned devilishly as his own created spell took over the body of the now swaying witch before him, silent tears spilling down her rosy cheeks as a look of panic spread across her wide green eyes. Whatever the senior Malfoy had hit her with now rendered her motionless, unable to think clearly enough to form any sort of defence,

 _Extremely useful but unforgivably short lasting_ he thought as he dropped the stolen wand, pressing the smaller witch impossibly closer to himself.

Wasting no time he roughly spun the brunette around, having no care for her comfort as he slammed her delicate body onto the hardwood of her desk, papers fluttering from their place as he easily stripped her dress from her slender frame. This deep green pencil dress had been his undoing as he passed her earlier this morning, rounded bottom just begging to be marked. Rose managed a silenced cry as a harsh hand made contact with her unblemished cheek, more silent tears dripping from her chin into a growing puddle on the floor as plum coloured bruises formed on her skin. Every movement became slower and sluggish her fight doing nothing more than to encourage the male behind her, bile filled her mouth as she felt him against her, hard and straining.

Groans of frustration became moans of ecstasy as Lucius freed himself before easing into her, not caring for lack of wetness. She made no move to stop him, the seconds passed with nothing more than the occasional groan from her attacker and silence from her. Roseleen felt her own slightly distorted voice screaming in her ears, her brain screeching for her to fight, to do _something._ She'd had never felt more weak in her entire life; small pants of pain and tears seemed her only current ability. Nothing compared to this violating pain, to relive her parents murder would be less torture.

Becoming numb, Roseleen submitted beneath him.

Over far to soon- _or at least for him_ \- Lucius finished, smirking as he pulled out of the still woman and re-dressing quickly as if they were two lovers sneaking behind closed doors. She didn't move and Lucius thought briefly to cover her exposed womanhood and long legs-Eyebrow raising with masculine pride at the small trail of red liquid, almost feeling himself harden once more-before mentally shaking himself. He'd gotten what he wanted, she was nothing to him now.

He'd had her and had her first.

Lucius Malfoy was already far gone by the time Rose regained full control of her body, feeling like nothing more than a hollow shell of herself as she slid to the floor, angry tears falling from her empty eyes and purple bruises kissing her wrists and now covered skin.

Silence that had once been a comfort now seemed deafening.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this is so late, I found the rape scene difficult to word, I wanted it graphic but not descriptitve and not that long.

 **Question: Why does Lucius want his son now? And why is Dumbledore so interested in keeping her around?**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

 _Black Rose_

* * *

If the information about Umbridge taking up position as High Inquisitor, as well as finding his name scrawled across the Daily Prophet - _Azkaban Escapee Sirius Black hiding in London-_ wasn't filling his every thought, then Sirius found his mind turning to the Half-Veela and her bastard son. Thinking of her softly featured face and rouged lips had Sirius frowning as he reached for a letter sent from Remus. Truthfully Sirius couldn't deny the pull that still remained, but his pride was holding him back in a tight hold. After her outpour of emotion and the identity of her son's father was revealed to him, he had closed himself off.

The two adults had exchanged no more than a handful of words, usually from necessity on Roseleen's part, since the cursed letter had been delivered- _How they'd known her location troubled him highly, a concern Dumbledore had also found worry in_ \- and Sirius could find no ground to blame her reaction. She had poured her heart out and he had turned his back on her, despite the growing feelings he found festering in his heart. Why he cared he didn't know. During his Hogwarts years Sirius enjoyed the company of many and even a few muggles much to the annoyance of his mother, and yet compared to Rose they all seemed plain, as if before the brunette had walked into his life he had been blind to his own heart's desires.

Long-term had never been a thought when regarding the passing women in his life. Unlike most who felt the need to settle down after their teenage years, Sirius found no pleasure at the thought of Marriage. He chuckled slightly as he opened the sealed letter, a memory of seventh year in the Gryffindor common room forming in his mind in which he had proclaimed to James that he'd never settle like his best friend had, _in fact_ he remembered specifically telling his best friend that if anyone was to ever beat his record for the most Slytherin girls a Gryffindor had shagged, he'd fly around the school naked. It was no secret he was a master in the arts of the _body_ , but the arts of the heart were another thing altogether. He turned his grey orbs towards the parchment now unfolded on the chipped mahogany desk of his less than regal master bedroom.

 ** _November 1st_**

 _Sirius,_

 _Your letter was unexpected and truthfully slightly confusing, for I couldn't decide if you were more worried about Harry's safety and Dumbledore's plan or Roseleen. I know you've properly made contact with your godson_ _(Because I know you and you never listen)_ _so you know the situation: Hogwarts is being watched. Which means Dumbledore is being watched. Even if I could get in that old man's head I'm sure I'd still have none the better understanding of his plans, so we must do as we always have done and trust in Albus Dumbledore._

He smirked at Remus's underlining, sounding very much the professor he briefly had been. He continued to breeze through the letter quickly, slowing down only when he noticed Roseleen's name mentioned once more.

 _-She needs protecting, not just because of her son's father. She is being hunted for what she is. She may be a Moore but that is not the attraction, it is her mother's side-Her Veela side. Her mother's true name was Aurora_ _ **Grosvenor-**_

Shock flamed across his face as a deep set V set into his brows. The Grosvenor's were a Myth. Most thought them an urban legend, a tale of Angels and Immortal beings told to children at bedtime, nothing more. As a child he'd enjoyed books detailing the family, powerful Mages with the blood of God's running through them from an ancient time when the all-powerful walked the earth. Muggles had legends of Demigods and Magical folk had myths of Grosvenor's walking among them. Scoffing slightly to himself, and the link to Rose seeming unlikely he continued.

 _-Roseleen has an affinity for death and her internship at the Ministry was a heavy mistake for we have shown the enemy her abilities. While Veelas have additional abilities, none have the capabilities that she wields. Roseleen is as much the gatekeeper of the afterlife as is Death himself, but she is young and Dumbledore believes she is yet to realise her potential._ _ **Sirius**_ _, if she was to be captured by the Dark Lord they would be unstoppable, having at their side a Witch with the ability to reach beyond the veil and reclaim what Death has taken._

 _As for Malfoy, I believe this is a ploy at the request of the Dark Lord. If they have Leo they have her and he knows it._ _ **You must Protect both of them,**_ _whatever your feelings may be._

 _Remus_

After scanning the inked parchment a dozen times, the youngest Black dipped the top corner into a lit candle until all that remained were a few scraps of charred paper upon his desk. The deep sigh he let out filled the slowly darkening room, the sun having long risen and once again fallen behind the landscape of London. Running calloused hands through tousled hair Sirius closed his eyes in thought. He had never thought to look beyond her last name, for Moore stood proud and unmoving. He had known her father, Donovan. He'd been a handful of years his senior, a Slytherin with high standings and even higher expectations from his hard family. If Sirius thought being a Black was a heavy burden, he couldn't begin to imagine the weight of being a Moore. His blue eyes had always seemed older beyond his years, and despite a strong stance Sirius could always sense the eldest Moore felt the world on his shoulders. They both had the same struggles, a family that supported a force neither could. They both aided in the downfall of Voldemort. However Sirius' rebellion had only cost him his reputation.

Donovan's had cost him his life.

But of Donovan's wife, Sirius knew little about. She must've been a beauty, for as handsome as her father's features were, Roseleen looked little like him as far as he could remember, maybe except for the dark hair they both shared. Full blood Veelas were inhumanly beautiful creatures, he imagined Rose's mother was as delicately featured and as totally unaware of her beauty as her daughter was. But her name, _Grosvenor_ , raised more questions in the tired Wizard's mind. Standing sluggishly he raised the half full decanter of amber liquid to his waiting lips, savouring the burn as it travelled down his throat.

" _Grosvenor.."_ He harshly whispered to himself as he walked to the half clean bathroom adjoined to his room. It wasn't anything overly grand, a simple dark marble bath with a shower stood opposite an equally dark countertop with a deep set sink in the centre, backed with a horizontal gold plated mirror. As with everything in the townhouse, a thin layer of dust coated all open surfaces. Turning the weathered brass taps harshly on the shower, Sirius fixed his cool eyes on the reflection looking back at himself polishing off the remainder of his firewhiskey as he waited for the warm water to flow.

"...she's a _fucking_ _ **Grosvenor**_ " Putting Remus' written words into spoken seemed to give them a certainty that Sirius wasn't sure he liked. If he was undeserving before, now he felt even more disgusted with himself for his lustful thoughts. He looked at himself and scoffed, _Why would she even give me a second glance?_

The scattering of runes and ancient alphabets outshone the once handsome body Sirius had. Azkaban had almost ruined him, however where bone once stuck through and skin was pulled taunt now held strong muscle and healthy skin. Pulling his waist coat and shirt fully from his body followed quickly by his trousers, he finally stood bare. Although black ink now covered his chest and arm, Sirius was proud of the newly regained muscle, while nowhere near the physique of his youth, he now held the body of a man in his mid 30's. He turned and stepped into the shower as steam began to fill the overly large bathroom and he enjoyed the burn of heat, as all thoughts finally drifting from his mind.

The distraction was short-lived.

His thoughts turning to Roseleen as they had done since his rejection of her. _He had rejected her!_ It was almost comical, an ex-convict had turned his back on beauty like her-only to find out she's potentially a _Grosvenor_. A strong mother like herself didn't need someone like _him_ in her life, she'd already been tainted once and Sirius refused to blemish her once more.

He felt himself harden slightly, thoughts turning from admiring her strength to lusting after her body. The more Sirius tried to push the thoughts from his mind the harder he became. _God was he 16 again?_ He thought comically. He cried out in disgust mixed with pleasure as his hand found himself, head now leaning against the cold emerald tiles, a sure contrast to the burning inside his body and spray of boiling water. Images of Roseleen swirled his cloudy brain, innocent moments dirtied in his lust filled mind. _Oh how_ he'd wanted to ravish her every morning as she busied herself around the kitchen ignoring him, silk robe fluttering dangerously close to indecent. He'd look away on instinct, but a primal urge would have his eyes fluttering back to the lace that flashed occasionally. He moaned loudly, pumping hard at his full length- _his breathing now matching the tempo_ -as his memories and fantasies blurred into one. _Her nipples would be the same rose petal shade of her lips_ , Sirius thought, rutting hard into his hand at the thought of her exposed breasts. He was disgusted, she was _raped_ and here he was lusting after her, imagining her moaning beneath him as he pounded into her.

He didn't stop.

The thought of her whispering his name had Sirius nearing an end, shamefully close.

 _Sirius.._

She would whisper against his neck as he hit that sacred spot within her.

 _Sirius!_

He moaned loudly

"Sirius..?" His eyes shot open at the real voice now floating through the door. Unable to help himself, he almost cried as he hit his release, muffling his moans at the realisation that the muse of his lust was separated by only a door. His hips thrust once more at the thought, his climax covering his lower abdomen before being quickly washed away by the now cooling water of the shower.

"Sirius?"

Wide eyed from the sheer _wrongness_ of the situation, Sirius waited until his reddened cock had softened slightly before quickly exiting the shower, hastily throwing a towel around his hips to conceal his modesty before he opened the thankfully locked door.

He wasn't sure if the blush dusting her cheeks was from the heat escaping the steam filled bathroom or if she'd heard his actions- _Sirius prayed it was the former-_ but his heart swelled at the incriminating rose tint and his smirk widened as it grew down her neck to her exposed collar bones.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know you were _indisposed_ -" Rose said nervously, white teeth nibbling at her plump lower lip in a way Sirius had come to know as a nervous habit of hers. He leaned against the door frame, easily towering above her as he pushed his now drying black curls behind his ears.

"Rose -it's fine- I was _coming_ out anyways" He said casually trying to stay calm despite this being the first time the brunette had _actively_ approached him in a week.

"Is there a problem?" He continued when the Witch failed to reply.

Roseleen could feel the heat on her cheeks rising with every second the older Wizard stood leaning over her - _she couldn't help that her 5'5 height was dwarfed by the extra 5 inches he had on her_ \- and unintentionally wafting his scent into her. Under the smell that lingered on most men, a musky masculine scent that wasn't necessarily unpleasant, she could smell the delicate hint of gladiolus flowers and pine. The flower of honour, remembrance and one of her **favourites** she thoughts oddly.

"Rose..?" Blinking suddenly she looked up, only to find herself having unconsciously shifted enough that her nose was near brushing the tattooed bare chest before her. If she wasn't embarrassed before, Rose was now _mortified,_ all but stumbling away from the teasing form of Sirius. Having shown herself up enough - _It wasn't like she had never seen a naked man before_ \- Rose righted herself with a deep breath before finally explaining her sudden interruption to his shower, simultaneously ending the stalemate that had been between them over the last week.

"I'm going to the ministry".

* * *

 **A/N: Love a bit of smut, I can tone it down if thats the general vibe we're all after but let me know! Reviews are so helpful because I can write what YOU guys want. Sorry it's taking so long to update, my roommates make me go clubbing like 3 times a week and I'm awful with hangovers. Going to Amsterdam for the next week so don't expect anything till Christmas. Might be a treat or two coming your way if I get reviews though.**

Question:

What do you think of Roseleen's bloodline?


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

 _Black Rose_

* * *

 _18th november_

Roseleen liked to believe she was a strong women. Going through the emotional turmoil that had been her young life so far, anybody would agree she was if anything, a _fighter._ However now, as her delicate heeled feet shuffled across the marble floor -a pair of larger and far more scruffy shoes keeping pace beside her- Roseleen felt anything but the survivor.

Arthur Weasley frowned -a look not often present on his freckle dusted face- towards the much shorter Witch to his right, fighting the urge to place a fatherly hand upon her dipped shoulders. Knowing the action would cause the teenager more fear than comfort the elder Weasley instead faced forward, eyeing the nearing archway with worry. He had been on break when his eyes had landed on the tiny form of Rose from over his Daily Prophet and even his old _-er_ eyes could see the waves of anxiousness rolling from the former student as she paced back and forth in front of the several caged elevators. Roseleen breathed a sigh of relief at the familiar man, a weight lifting from her weak shoulders despite it being _her_ choice to attend the meeting alone.

The _fit_ Sirius had thrown when she had informed him of her decision to attend the court appearance alone, was _biblical_. Looking back she guessed the kitchen was not the ideal place to inform him of her intentions; too many breakable objects. Only after several enchanted plates, copper pans, and tea cups had collided into the stone walls -although the man was careful to avoid her- did Sirius calm. She briefly considered allowing him to accompany her in his animagus form, before shooting to ridiculous idea down. One thing worse than attending this wretched court hearing would be attending it with a hunted criminal. Bumping into Mr Weasley had been a pleasant and much needed relief.

The verdict had come quickly.

Too focused on the results, the gifted Veela half breed ignored the nagging feeling as her hand brushed that of her redhead friend as he offered his congratulations.

"-I _knew_ you'd be fine! Merlin you're a better parent than I am! Quiet right really, and that snake hadn't even the decency to attend…" Roseleen ignored Mr Weasley's excitement, too focussed on her own clouding thoughts. The entire meeting had seemed pointless, which in turn had the young Witch reeling with the idea that there _had_ been a purpose, but it had been lost to her.

They'd concluded Leo was in fit hands, _for now._ That simple clause hung heavy over Roseleen's head, lack of control had never been something she'd enjoy; especially in regards to her son. They'd pointed out her age, or lack thereof, her unmarried status, _or lack thereof,_ and her unemployment. 3 strong points, of which she argued, had no strength in regards to her situation. She wasn't underage, both magically and sexually, she had a home (as far as they knew a small lettings in central london), and as for her marital status? Well she couldn't help the fact the father of her child was already married -as far as she knew, infidelity wasn't _illegal._ Three strong points, of which the court couldn't argue. It had lasted less than an hour and cost Roseleen what felt like Ten years off her life. And the bastard hadn't even turned up. Hadn't turned up despite issuing and orchestrating the entire meeting. It didn't sit right with the young witch. Not one bit.

Arthur had bid her farewell, still technically on shift despite hanging outside her court hearing for the best part of an hour. She'd thanked him with a genuine smile, not her usual tight lipped smile, but a true honest shining smile that had taken the Senior Weasley by surprise. He was sure that smile could blind a staring man. Or lift a dying man. The sort of smile a man went to war for. Or started one over.

That same glistening looked filtered over Roseleen's face as she entered the Black residence, eyes watering slightly at the sight just inside the lounge door. Crashed out with a mess of raven locks was Sirius, rough tattooed arms clinging to her tiny Leo. Even in sleep, he looked protective of the blonde haired infant. It was domestic even -Sirius' shirt covered in odd spots, a hazard of looking after a child so young and yet Roseleen couldn't quench the sudden arousal at the sight. Sirius Black looked like an exhausted father and Roseleen had never been so attracted to someone so much in her life -baby puke and all.

If Sirius had known the sheer exhaustion that came with looking after an infant, he might not have considered offering his somewhat limited services. But no, even after all the puke and nappy changes, the early afternoon tantrums (although Sirius was sure he was on the verge of his very own temper tantrum) and the constant need the small infant held to be entertained with everything _but_ his toys, one look from his beaut of a mother had him offering his non-existent experience in babysitting the tiny blonde bundle.

Come nap time, he was unsure whether the break was for either Leo's or _his_ well-being.

" _Sirius"_ He jolted awake. The new instinct to codel the tiny life in his arms in protection flaring up, only for the panic to settle as his own drowsy eyes met arguably more pretty ones. Dressed smartly, powder blue dress fluttering slightly longer than the tan pea coat ghosting her knee caps; stood Roseleen. Such a pretty thing, he shook himself, brain focusing.

"How'd court go love?" They'd gotten over what Remus had referred to as a ' _lovers quarrel'._ Things were happily back to how they had been, which wasn't much. At least their nightly shared meals had returned, eating over candle light without the distraction of Leo. He treasured it, now his favourite time of day. Or maybe it was when mother and son sleepily joined him in the early morning light of the kitchen, both sleepy and adorable. It was the most unguarded the small Witch ever was. Sirius took it as an honour, bathing in the gentleness that was Roseleen

"Well Arthur was there, but it was over before it started" She sounded tired, slight bruises under her green eyes from lack of sleep. A tingle was beginning to crawl up his arms, the infants weight, albeit small, still weighing heavy enough to make his stiff limb tingle. His face must have shown his uncomfortableness, awkward limbs trying not to jossel the sleeping boy. Pale soft hands swooped down in one fell sweep, delicate fingers clutching Leo with the expertease of a mother, miraculously moving the sleeping infant onto her shoulder without anything more than a slight sleepy moan leaving the boy. Like most mothers, Roseleen made it look easy.

He remembered the conversation.

"That's brilliant, at least someone was there on your side as I couldn't be" They'd argued enough on that particular point. He paused, sitting up with slight awkwardness that had nothing to do with his sleep stiff limbs. "Ah -was _he_ there?"

Roseleen bit her lip, nervous habit, before shifting the boy enough to rub her cheek against his blonde head, habit of comfort since his birth.

"No, he wasn't-" At this Sirius let out the breath he hadn't known to be holding "-but I'm not naive enough to think for one moment that this is over, today I might be fine, but for how long? There's more to this I just know it."

It was something he'd been thinking about, couldn't deny the unsettlement in his stomach since Remus' letter. Nothing made sense, and Sirius didn't like it one bit. Something was going on, something none of them were able to see -or couldn't. They had plenty of the facts, yet lacked the strings to connect them. It was mind-boggling, and Dumbledore's response to simply _do nothing_ and _keep one eye open_ did little to calm the Animagus.

"I feel unsafe, Sirius"

He hit her with his best smile.

" _Don't._ It might not be much but I'm here to protect you. _Both_ of you. I reckon I'd do little less than jump in front of a killing curse for that bundle of blonde hair and drool. Even if he did puke on my best dress shirt, _little rascal_ " He stood, shifting over to Rose enough to tower over both her and the boy soundly sleeping, the scene looking uncomfortably domestic "If anything the kid has grown on me!"

Rose smiled at this, a tiny smile most unlike her usual beam bestomed on most. A secret smile. And it was all for him.

"-and his _mother_ isn't half bad herself" And there it was, the flush to her high cheeks that did wonderous things for his loins. He was going to hell and he'd be laughing the whole way, mind on teal eyes and flushed cheeks.

Roseleen could feel the burn on her cheeks, an unfortunate inheritance from her mother as she'd been told. She was sure her lip was bruised, teeth sinking into the sensitive flesh, a nervous habit. His proclamation was honourable but she didn't need anyone else dying for her. Her parents had been plenty. And yet the offer of protection was undeniably attractive, almost as much as the dark haired man offering it. He stood tall, as most did when beside her, head tipped down with a look in his eyes that had her stomach dropping deliciously. And who could blame her? She knew the look, would have to be blind not to see it in the eyes of other Wizards, the desire which wasn't entirely their fault rather the Veela blood running through her veins and yet here was this man, the same fire burning brightly in his cool orbs but with the restraint that most lacked.

It was too good to be true.

And she had more important things to worry about.

"Yes well I thank you, _truly,_ but hope the need never comes for that statement to be put to the test-" She stepped back, the moment broken "-now I think it's about time this little one is woken from his nap, else neither of us will be getting much sleep tonight."

She turned, cooing slightly to slowly wake Leo before pausing to face Sirius once more, extending the olive branch so to speak.

"Join me for dinner tonight? If you would like?"

He smiled, eye crinkling with a fond look.

"Always."

* * *

He wasn't sure what it was. Maybe the glassy look, teal eyes more tranclutant than usual as they settled down for their now customary evening meal. Or the fact she'd done no more than stir the now obviously cold vegetable soup in front of her, while he himself had scoffed the thick soup to warm the cold of the late November night.

Something was bothering Roseleen. Enough to make the usually well behaved Leo fussy the entire day.

"Away with the fairy's love?" He probed gently, setting his spoon down on the kitchen table.

"Mmmh" She didn't look up, a frown dipping her dark brows unusually before green orbs flickered to his own gaze "Can I ask something of you?"

A million and one thoughts filled Sirius' head before he nodded softly, "Of course."

"I'm -ah, feeling slightly under the weather and I think it's bothering Leo-" She paused, chewing her lip "-so could he sleep with you tonight? I have his crib set up and everything"

The look of confusion must have shown on his face.

"It's just, we're inseparable, and I would hate for him to catch what I have, but he rarely sleeps alone so I was wondering if you could-"

"It's perfectly alright Rose" Sirius stopped her rambling with a gentle smile, hand reaching across to grasp hers before second guessing, instead dropping it to the table with a _thunk._ Her request wasn't outside his means, but the unsettlement in his gut had him frowning if only internally. Something else was up, yet he wouldn't press the issue. When she wanted to tell him she would.

"Well I'm about done-" He stood, looking between his finished bowl and her still half full one "-so I'll head to bed, want me to grab the little one on my way? Bet the little monster is dead asleep about now" He wouldn't bother with a crib, Merlin knows he's used to the sleeping weight of the kid on his chest by now, hell he probably slept better with that little heart beat against his ribs than without.

"You're an angel, Sirius. I'll head to bed soon, might make some tea to help me sleep, I'm sure I'll feel better in the morning…" They bid goodnight with soft smiles. Words unsaid. As always. Or perhaps only unsaid on his part. It never felt right, the moment never arose where he could express his feelings. Because it was feelings, not just raw attraction that Remus had teased him for. He would have to be a blind man to disregard her looks but, Sirius liked Rose for her selfless and gentle manners. Her lip biting quirks and blinding smiles. He liked her for her. But for now, he would cherish their nightly meals, least he scare the beauty off.

It was easy enough sweeping the sleeping infant from his crib, cradling the nearing year old infant to his chest with a familiarity that Sirius tried not to think too hard about. It simply reminded him that any second, both Leo and Rose could be snatched from his tight grasp.

"Come on Kiddo, it's just us tonight, you better not snore…" Sirius whispered the words into Leo's sleepy blonde curls, carefully avoiding the squeaky floorboards towards his own room. Leo left his arms for a moment, Sirius shifting into more comfortable sleeping clothes, before the baby's warmth once again rested against his sternum. Comforting. So very precious and Rose _trusted him_ enough to let such a gift into grasp. Into his tainted hands.

Leo's rhythmic breathing quickly sent both into a peaceful sleep.

Deep enough that Sirus almost slept through the commotion in the early hours. But the instincts of a prisoner weren't ones lost easily and the loud voices from the downstairs hallway had Sirius up and alert instantly, and he cursed as Leo too was awoken by the noise, soft sleepy cries voicing his discomfort.

"You and me both kid" Sirius cooed slightly, rushing passed Rose's bedroom, door open and space empty of a certain Witch. Worry settled like a growth in his stomach. Heavy and gutwrenching

Rounding the staircase, his heart leapt to his throat. There was so much blood, the brunette was practically drowning in the red liquid, silently staring up at him as both a rather shaken Remus and Kingsley spoke quickly over her delicate shoulders, having missed his sudden appearance.

"Someone tell me what's fucking going on, _right bloody now!"_ The words were out before he could stop them, cringing at their harshness as he cupped a hand over the now quieting infant's ears. Merlin if the kid picked up on his bad language, his mother would kill him. Sirius' words were paired with a frantic scanning of the small Witch, searching for injuries that could produce such blood. But although slightly shaken, he couldn't see any _obvious_ cause of harm. It didn't stop his shaking.

Instead of answering him, Remus gently grasped Rose's shoulder, mindful of the blood "Rose, how about you get cleaned up -ah, take Leo with you? We'll fill Sirius in."

Without a word Rose walked towards him, Sirius softly extending Leo with one arm, the other still clutching tightly onto his wand, knuckles white. He stared at her retreating figure, eyes still scanning with worry before her blood soaked form exited from view. Like a whip, he span, eyes burning at his fellow Order members. It was Kingsley that spoke first, cool timber voice doing little to calm Sirius' nerves.

"Let's take this to the kitchen, we could all use a little Firewhiskey"

* * *

"Rose? Can I come in love?" The morning light was bright enough to cast the house in a dim glow, and yet after tonight, Sirius was sure both would sleep the day away. Three drinks down and he had finally wrapped his mind around it, worry for Arthur calmed by Kingsley's words. Both men had appeared haggard and with a hushed goodbye with a promise of an update, they had left for St Mungo's. Grasping the warmed drink, Sirius downed the remaining burning liquid before turning stiffly, mop of dark hair stalking towards Rose's temporary bedroom.

Arthur was alive. Mr Weasley -the ginger haired softly spoken bubbly Weasley, had been knocking on death's doors. And Rose had pulled him back by her fingertips.

Calloused knuckles rapped gently on the door, mindful of the suspected sleeping infant. After a breath, the lock flicked, door opening a crack. Rose was clean, freshly dressed in a dark silk robe when she dutifully answered the door. She looked exhausted and how could he blame her? Arthur Weasley's impending death had been itching at her for hours if not _days._ He had no understanding of how that could possibly feel.

Harry had seen it happen, but Rose had _got there first._

Plump lips opened and closed before she settled on silence, gorgeous green eyes filling with tears slightly and the words tumbled from his lips before he could help it.

"Let me stay tonight, let me lie beside you" Sirius fidgeted, rough hands slipping into his sleeping pant pockets out of nothing else to do with them. It was bold -well maybe not so much for Sirius, he'd spent many a night in other bed's doing much more than sleeping, but Rose was different. The offer was genuine and pure, or at least he hoped she'd see that.

If having Leo sleep on his chest had taught him anything, it was that sleeping with a warm body helped. It grounded a person, anchored them in a way that stopped the nightmares.

For once, Rose didn't blush, dark bags under her eyes lingered instead. Without a word the beauty opened the door enough for Sirius to slip in, his grey eyes able to see enough in the morning light to avoid waking the sleeping infant, now back in his cot. Whatever nervousness he felt, Sirius pushed down. Instead, boldly clambering onto the clean white sheets of the king bed sat central in the room, settling into the mountain of pillows against the headboard with an air of confidence no one but he could muster.

Roseleen breathed deeply, leaning against the now closed door to stare at the half bare man clambering into her bed. Half bare _convict._ Her grandmother would be turning in her grave, if the old hag were dead. She could only dream. Any proprietary instilled through her childhood was swept away as she shuffled quickly towards the most inviting arms imaginable with only a brief thought for the taunt muscle's of Sirius' bare stomach. Shaking her head at her thoughts, Rose decided not to make anything more of Sirius' innocent request. If he hadn't offered, Rose was sure some part of herself would have sought out the dark haired man.

With a final check on Leo -smiling at the snoring almost year old infant, Rose cautiously shuffled closer to Sirius, unsure with every movement beneath the thick covers. There was no denying the pure intimacy of the situation, but Rose's muddled mind cared for little more than warmth and _sleep._

"It's a lot warmer over here love…" Sirius' voice was gentle, soft words making her shiver. This was the first man she _willingly_ embraced. She _wanted_ this, as terrifying as that single thought was. But her eyes were heavy, and with a sigh she gave in, leaning into the open arms of the older Wizard, hesitantly shuffling until they were flush to one another, arms and legs a messy tangle.

They found a comfortable position quickly, Rose tucking slightly under the stubble of Sirius' chin, the Wizard wrapping tattoo covered arms around Rose's small waist, hands never straying to inappropriate. Both were too tired, Sirius still wrapping his head around the nights event while the small Witch was equally drained.

Like clockwork, both slipped into a dreamless sleep, wrapped in each others warmth.

* * *

 **A/N:** **I'm back, this is rushed, who's ready for some yummy smut?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: The ending of this is rushed but at least it's something! Hello to anyone still reading this and I am sorry for the delay. On time updating schedules just ain't it chief.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6**

 _Black Rose_

* * *

The heavy weight of a sleep dead arm and the warmth of breath ghosting her neck were the first of several unusual sensations Rose felt upon waking. Facing the curtained window blasted an annoying stream of dull late morning winter sunshine into her eyes and she blinked away from the invading light. Only to freeze.

Breath catching, she rolled closer to the warm mass curled around her. Her Leo seemed unbothered by either the blinding sunlight or the intruder in Rose's bed, fists clenching and unfurling in the throngs of a dream.

Like a bucket of freezing water, the night's happenings washed over her like an uncomfortable wave. Images shrouded in blood and frenzied fear. If she'd been but a moment slower, had ignored the familiar tugging in her stomach that had her fleeing for the Ministry in the early hours, _Mr Weasley would've-_ Rose didn't even finish the thought. He'd been close, so close that she'd felt the pull of her gift, but in the end hadn't needed to reach beyond. Her presence had halted the attack -that, and Harry having alerted the Order, she'd been told.

Arthur Weasley was a very _very_ lucky Wizard. Death doesn't like to be fooled -nor cheated, Rose would know.

But the soothing beat of the chest to her back helped settle Rose's thoughts. Focus shifting entirely, the brunette blushed deeply, suddenly very aware of the man in her bed. Robe having risen through the movements of sleep, Rose was now more revealed than she would have liked, her own bare legs tangled with Sirius' _thankfully_ covered ones. One arm tucked beneath her head and the other clutching her waist, the dark-haired man had her snared in his trap. And yet, she felt anything but. His hold keeping her together, pale inked arms, warm and strong. Impenetrable.

One soft groan ghosting her ear and a shift of bodies had Rose's mind fluttering to rather less innocent places. Flattery mixing with embarrassment at the obvious hot hardness ghosting her lower back. _He's not awake._ The thought did little to calm her racing heart or cool her heated cheeks. Seeing as she hadn't lept from the bed the moment of feeling Sirius, spoke volumes of feelings the Witch would rather keep buried deep and away from focus.

She wasn't a prude, far from it. Her only experience to the pleasures of the flesh -pleasures used loosely, had tarnished any desire the brunette had to further her knowledge. Until Sirius Black had swaggered into her life with trusting eyes and a blinding smile. A smile that fluttered Rose's stomach with a thousand butterflies on a near constant basis. It was terrifying and exhilarating and had her thoughts darkening to the improper at lightning speed.

" _Rose…"_ Her name spoken like a prayer to her ear had her pausing in thought, flushing deeply. She arched away, hips shuffling far enough that should he wake, Sirius might be saved the embarrassment.

Sirius could feel the pull of consciousness as his dream subsided. Yet still not coherent enough to be considered awake, Sirius didn't question the tickle of hairs to his throat, surrendering to the warmth huddled in his front. It moved, the weight tugging away from his form but with a mind still hazy with arousal and sleep he followed with a gentle groan, nuzzling close to the wafting smell of Peonies.

 _Or was it Roses?_

The pressure on his non-receding arousal did little to clear his mind enough to question the warmth tucked against his stomach. Instead, he gave an experimental roll of his hips, practically growling at the toe tingling feeling. Sensations sparking, Sirius rutted once more as a tiny noise broke through his groans.

The small whimpering noises were to the effect of an icy bucket tossed briskly over his entire body and Sirius shot back far enough to be teetering on the edge of a bed that was unmistakenly _not_ his. Then the light hit, harsh orange streaks blinding him briefly as sleep finally drained from his system. The blood pumping vigorously south suddenly shot to his cheeks instead and he stuttered, unable to voice the million and one thoughts rushing his system.

"M-Morning?" The hushed word were without his usual confidence. Rose seemed to regard him a moment, grasping tightly at her robe and Sirius paused to stare at the sight.

Bathed in the low orange rays of the winter sun, hair mussed and eyes hazy from sleep, she was a vision. Some Devine being from the heavens, and she'd been in _his_ arms. Found comfort in _his_ embrace. Some hidden alpha-male part of him savoured the thought, before swiftly evaporating at the knowledge that mere seconds ago he'd been near enough humping the beautiful being like some past teenage version of himself.

The grunting and growls floating from the tiny boy to their right were welcomed, Rose distracted enough to give Sirius a moment to compose himself -should he stay seated or stand? The room suddenly felt too small. The bed too hot. When Rose turned, a vision of motherhood with a sleepy-eyed Leo weaving chubby hands through her hair, Sirius' waning cock gave a valiant twitch.

He opted to stay seated.

"Good morning Sirius." Her words were followed by a bubble of noises from the boy, "I'm sorry for last night, I-I just -I don't know, needed comfort?" And suddenly she looked every bit her young nineteen years, something easily forgotten. As usual, the knowledge sat uncomfortably in the older Wizards stomach.

"Rose-" He began, "-about last night, what happ-"

She cuts him off. "Please-" shifting on the bed to face him, "-don't remind me, Merlin knows I still feel drenched in Arthur's blood."

She's not, having cleaned up the night previous and yet Sirius watches with concern as she scratches without thought at her clean arms, manicured nails leaving streaks of pale pink along the creamy skin. Her nerves show through the chewing of her plump bottom lip. "Rose?"

Her glazed eyes refocus, giving him a nervous smile. "Hmm?" She absently bounces Leo's wriggling form. The boy must be hungry.

"How about you get freshened up and I'll feed Leo? A hot bath would do you a world of good doll" He offers up. Anything to change her blank expression. And get him out of this godforsaken bed.

With a moments thought the brunette nods wordlessly, passing a now struggling infant into his arms before bare feet pad into the bathroom. One moment and a struggle with a robe later, Sirius finds himself talking with Leo in the kitchen, the boy's appetite demanding attention and Sirius himself a steaming cup of tea.

"So you reckon your mother wants me warming her bed daily now?" Leo grunts enthusiastically, small hands reaching for the bowl of fruit in Sirius' grasp. "Or is this a more one-time thing?" Once the food is within reach, the boy pays little attention to him, chubby cheeks speedily covered in his breakfast.

Sirius casts a fond smile to the boy, turning briefly for the oven top kettle and pouring a cup of tea with enough sugar to rot teeth before leaning back against the kitchen counter, a robe now adorning his shoulders against the chill of the old house. With one hand fisted through his own dark strands atop his head and the other loosely grasping the boiling cup, Sirius hisses as the drink burns down his throat. He sighs.

"Think I've messed this right up Leo." Even if the boy could answer, it's not a question. Last night had been a weakness, a weakness Sirius could see himself giving into every day if it meant having that woman bundled in his arms. But as it goes, the ball is entirely in her court. He'll wait on her move, wait till she is comfortable and comes to him. "If she even does..." Leo gives him a long look before continuing in covering his rosy face in fruit juice, pausing once seemingly happy and turning to Sirius proudly.

A true artist. Sirius chuckles, "Nice job kiddo, very handsome -if I was as cute as you I'm sure your mum would be all over me." Leo gurgles happily.

* * *

Roseleen isn't his. In no way is Roselen Moore _his._ Add in the fact he and Leo had had an in-depth conversation this morning about exactly that, means Sirius really has no place to be acting the way he is.

Except their waiter was flirting so exceptionally hard with Rose that Sirius was almost taken aback, cocking his eyebrow with a half frown on his lips. True, he had more important things to worry about -like someone recognising him under his less than spectacular disguise of muggle clothing. And a pair of none use round glasses that were reminiscent of Harry. He's sure the raven-haired boy would find it amusing.

But still. This young waiter was surely pulling his leg? Not even Leo clung in her arms seemed to deter him. Sirius didn't know whether to laugh or scare the man off. This muggle was probably closer to Rose's age than his own. The thought was a little depressing.

"I'll have a coke -no ice, and a carton of apple juice." She smiles brightly turning to Sirius expectantly and he splutters, looking down at the cheap plastic menu before him, fingering the flimsy vinyl in thought.

The young muggle gives him a strange look as he studies the menu like some foreign text. "Water? Yeah water is fine, cheers."

The man hovers as he gathers the menu, flashing a straight-toothed white smile at his Rose. But when muggle eyes flicker briefly to Sirius, the waiter skips away swiftly, the Wizards gaze burning into the boys retreating form. Again, Rose isn't his. But that does little to stop the jealousy deep within his chest from rearing its ugly and selfish head, growling at any and all that pay the small Witch even an ounce of attention. It's greedy and almost enough for Sirius to be disgusted with himself.

But that same part of himself that practically preened at having Rose sleep in his arms seems to care even less with his behaviour, under the disgust with himself is a layer of happiness that despite the muggles best efforts, Rose seems to have eyes only for him.

Rose looks calmer once the intruding boy has gone and Sirius wonders if Rose has to put up with the sort of behaviour often. No wonder she was such an anxious bird.

Although right now, Sirius shares the feeling. Leaving Grimmauld place? Well, he'd been _advised_ against it. But Rose needed a distraction and a muggle cafe wasn't exactly Diagon Alley. And despite the urge to hex the boy still giving eyes at Rose from behind the counter, Sirius couldn't. They have to blend.

Except the woman before him shines like the sun and Sirius can't remember the last time he ventured into muggle territory. He can't help the awkward slouch of his shoulders -yet Rose seems in her element, gently thanking the waiter as he shakily sets down their drinks, Leo happily reaching for his apple carton.

The booth they're in is identical to the dozen or so also lining the walls of the cafe, and all are a dull dinghy shade of green with a slightly dated 70's pattern. It's quiet, one or two other customers hid in the adjoining booths with only the -in Sirius's opinion, too friendly muggle boy running orders between them and the kitchen. The place has a feel of being past its prime but the food smelled good and the unpopularity of the place suited them fine.

When the Waiter runs out of questions -or confidence, and finally leaves them, Sirius turns to Rose. "You seem comfortable with muggles," Sirius says as he frowns at his drink. Least he could have ordered tea. He tries not to stare as her plump lips encircle her straw, delicate throat working.

"Muggle _world_ maybe, but I'm still not a fan of strangers, magic folk or not."

"Why?" He asks quickly.

Staring into her drink, Rose sighs. "The muggle world has never done me wrong, least not yet." He'd guessed, but the words are still heartbreaking as they leave her lips. She continues without prompting, eyes downturned, "I like to think it would have been different, I know it would have -had my parents not been murdered. I had an Aunt too"

Sirius pauses, "Mother's?"

"No -my father, he had a younger sister. Not many know, she was a shame apparently. Or apparently according to my other Aunt"

"... _Murphy._ "

"You know of my aunt?" Her face falls. He can't blame her, Murphy Moore wasn't a nice character. Beautiful, all the Donovans were -tall and willowy. But she was a prickly one. "She never did like me, used to remind me every time I spent time at her awful household how much of a disgrace my father was and the shame of marrying my mother had brought them."

It didn't surprise him. "She was a true Slytherin if there ever was on." The oldest Moore had been nearing the end of Hogwarts just as he himself started. Tall, dark-haired with harsh eyes, Murphy Moore wasn't a kind soul. Sirius' gut twisted at the thought of a young and innocent Rose living with such a beast of a woman.

"We're not all bad…" Rose said coyly, fingers working her straw distractingly. Sirius can't help the surprise on his face.

"You were a Slytherin? I always thought you were a-"

Rose rolls her eyes, dark lashes fluttering in amusement. "Hufflepuff _-or let me guess-_ Ravenclaw?"

" _Gryffindor_ , actually." It's true, even as the brunette casts Sirius a doubting look. He'd of pegged her for a true-blooded Gryffindor. Sirius can't help the surprised look on his face.

"We do have _some redeeming_ qualities, I'll have you know," Rose says offhandedly, reaching over to wipe some trickling apple juice from Leo's winter reddened cheeks. Sirius regards her, the harder he looks the more he can imagine Rose in the green and silver colours. Although he's sure the Witch would look breathtaking in anything.

"What happened to your other Aunt?" He tries to be gentle, not a trait he's notoriously known for. But with Rose, it feels like approaching an injured prey animal. Flighty and injured. Rose pulls her eyes from her son, a glassy look coming over her gem coloured eyes. A quick blink of thick lashes and the look is gone.

"She's gone." Rose doesn't elaborate, and Sirius fights the urge to ask more. A _gentle_ _approach,_ he reminds himself as they dip out into the rain, bill paid an umbrella overhead. Little Leo perched in his one arm and the boy's mother on the other, Sirius decides with the utmost determination that the two will never feel unsafe again. Rose doesn't need to blink away her despair like it's nothing, he will be the strength enough for the both of them.


End file.
